


Family Effort

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Trans/Nb turtles, supportive family is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has something he wants to share with his family; and apparently, so does everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Effort

**Author's Note:**

> for 8,000 trans characters for life i will stop

"Today's the day, Mikey," Michelangelo pep talked himself in front of the mirror in his bedroom, readjusting the pink tutu that April had given him to go with his new flower headband, which he had on. The fingernails of his right hand were polished orange and pink, to match his outfit. "You'll be fine," A pause, "Mikaela." With a weak but determined smile, Miya left their room and walked down to where his family sat at the table in the entertainment center. There was a spot left open for them next to Donnie, so he slowly sat down, his stomach doing jumping-jacks and his hands slightly trembling as he reached for his bowl of soup and chopsticks. Leo was talking with Master Splinter, and Raphael was too busy stuffing his face, so nobody noticed Mikey's nervousness- except for Donnie. "Are you alright?" Don signed after tapping his brother on the arm to get his attention.  
Mikey nodded and did his best to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." He signed in reply.  
Donnie pulled a face. Mikey sighed and stood up. "Guys, there's... there's something I have to tell you." His three fingers fidgeted with the elastic band of his tutu when all eyes fell on him and the talking and eating came to a stop. Her eyebrows spooned, lips trembling as they parted to speak. "Guys... _Dad..._ I-I'm... I'm not Mikey anymore."  
Raphael frowned. "Whaddaya mean?"  
Miya shifted uncomfortably where she stood, her face twisting up, hand restless. "I-I mean, you can still call me Mikey and stuff, bu-but I also wanna be called..." Shutting his eyes tightly, Mikey forced themself to finish, "Mikaela. Or Miya."  
There was silence. Miya felt lightheaded. Opening one eye at a time, they found their family still calmly staring up at him, waiting to see if he was finished talking before they said anything in response. To Mikey, it was agony. "Please say something," he choked out in a quiet voice edged with tears, forgetting to sign for Donnie.  
Master Splinter spoke first. "There is no need for fear, my child. You will receive no judgment here."  
Strangled tears slipped down Miya's face. "I-I know, Sen-Sensei, but... but I..." They started to breathe heavily. Master Splinter held out his arms, beckoning his child closer. Once Mikey was in his arms, he hugged her.  
"Wait, I'm confused. Whadda we s'posed ta call ya?" Raph questioned. "Like, he or she?"  
"Raph," Leonardo said with a frown.  
Sitting up straight from his father's embrace, Miya cleared their throat from phlegm and said, "No, it's ok, Leo." Sniffing, she continued, "Both are ok with me. I guess I'm not really one or the other? Both?"  
"Bigender," Donnie said and signed. "I read about it while I was doing research."  
"Research f-f-for what?" Leo asked.  
"My own gender. I was actually going to talk with everyone about this later, but..." He shrugged a bit. "No time like the present, I suppose." Not standing but instead straightening his already perfect posture, Donnie announced in his lisping tone, "I'm agender. Which means I don't have a gender that suits me. You can still use male pronouns, though, I don't mind."  
Leo pitched in now. "I've always thought that maybe I was something other than male." He seemed to get lost in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, though."  
Raph leaned back on his hands and stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. "Now that I think about it, I'm okay with anything. Being one thing 'r another seems kinda like a grey area t'me." He lowered his head to look at the general area where he thought his father to be. "Whatta 'bout you, Sensei?"  
All of the turtle teens looked to their master in expectation. Master Splinter sipped his tea silently before he answered with, "I am your sensei and 父 (ch-chi; father); that is all you need to know."  
Miya imitated the X-Files theme song. Donnie rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly.  
Master Splinter smiled a little. "Come, my children. Eat before your food gets cold."

End.


End file.
